


softly come where I had longed to be

by ladybug218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets some unexpected assistance in dealing with the events of the season three finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	softly come where I had longed to be

She has been watching over him. He hasn't sensed her, which surprises her, given his other psychic abilities and his chosen vocation, but that hasn't deterred her from keeping an eye on him. She respects his privacy, of course (though it nearly broke her heart when he got involved with Madison because she knew how it was going to end), but being dead is mostly boring and even though a part of her is aware that he is at least somewhat responsible for her demise, she likes knowing that he's okay.

Except he's not okay right now. Hasn't been okay for the last few weeks. She wishes more than anything that she could wrap her arms around him and offer him some small modicum of comfort.

"Sam?"

She doesn't immediately recognize the voice and she's surprised to hear someone other than Bobby attempting to communicate with him. The owner of the voice doesn't wait for a response, simply pushes the door open. 

"Leave me alone, Jo."

His voice is so weary that her heart breaks all over again. She's only passingly aware of who Jo is, but she hopes that perhaps Jo can get through to him in a way that no one else has been able to. In the way she wishes she could.

"You've been alone for damn near three weeks. Enough's enough. Dean made that deal to save your life. He'd be royally pissed that you're sitting around moping."

"I don't give a damn what Dean would think! He's the selfish bastard who didn't want to go through losing me and put me in this position instead." 

She does agree with him there. She thinks it's unfair that Dean has made Sam lose another loved one to demons. Though another part of her thinks Sam is being a little bit of a hypocrite, because she's fairly certain that he would have done the same thing if their positions had been reversed.

"I understand that. He's also a stubborn ass who refused to ask for help. There's nothing we can do now except move on."

Moving on would be good. However, she knows Sam and knows that he's just as stubborn, if not more, than his brother was. If his actions after her death are any indication, there's no way Sam is going to move on without trying to avenge Dean.

"You think I should just go about my life and forget what he gave up for me?" 

"No, Sam. But you need to get your sorry ass up and out of Bobby's guest room. Don't make Dean's sacrifice worthless by letting life pass you by."

She hopes that Jo is able to finally get through to Sam. She's been trying, but he hasn't noticed any of the signs that there was a spirit around. Or if he has, he hasn't been curious about who the spirit was or why it was there.

"I feel like he's here with me, Jo. This place is about as close to a home as we've got."

"Have you tried to communicate with him?"

"No. I'm afraid to hear what he has to say."

So he has noticed her presence, he's just mistaken her for Dean. She sighs. This won't do. He needs to move on. He needs to get out and get a life. A radical idea occurs to her and she studies Jo for a moment, wondering if she will be too resistant.

"He'd probably tell you to get your ass out of the house and get a life!"

Maybe not too resistant, she decides. They are apparently on a similar wavelength regarding Sam, so maybe, just maybe, her idea will work. She steps forward tentatively. Jo doesn't move.

"I can't bear to think about the torment he's suffering because of me." 

When Sam's voice breaks, she stops hesitating and moves forward again. There's a moment of what feels like vertigo and she can hear Jo in her head, demanding to know what the hell is going on. She lifts her hand and studies the grubby nails. It worked. 'I'm sorry,' she apologizes silently. 'But it's all I could think of.'

Jo realizes who she is and why she's there and stops struggling with her for control.

"Jo, are you okay?"

She sucks in a breath and steps forward, wrapping Jo's arms around Sam. "Oh, Sam."

Sharing someone else's body means that she's also sharing the sensations, but having Sam's arms around her feels amazing, even if it's not the same as it used to be. "I don't know if I can do this," Sam says, his breath tickling Jo's ear before he buries his face in her neck.

She lifts Jo's hand and runs her fingers through his hair, comforting him as he cries. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "So sorry that I can't do more."

"Just being here helps."

"I'm always with you, baby."

He pulls away from her and looks her in the eye. She feels Jo's heart skip a beat. "Jess?"

Jo's head nods once.

"It's you I've felt, not Dean."

She nods again. It's not easy to speak through someone else's voice, especially when you're so full of emotion. Luckily, Sam doesn't seem to want to speak. He lowers his head and gently presses his lips against Jo's. A small sigh escapes her lips and she revels in the feeling. His hand rests on the small of Jo's back and the warmth of his fingers against the small strip of bare skin between the hem of her tank top and the waist of her jeans is just shocking enough to make her deepen the kiss. After a few moments, she realizes that she has no idea if she or Jo took control of that action.

Sam finally breaks the kiss and runs a finger down Jo's cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"I know, baby," she replies. "I know." She leans up and brushes a chaste kiss against his lips. "Take care of yourself." 

"Jess, wait."

She can't wait. She knows that if she doesn't leave now, she'll never want to and that's not fair to Jo. She bids a silent 'thank you' to her gracious hostess and then steps out of the body.

It surprises her when Jo immediately steps forward and kisses Sam again.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me, Sam."

She watches the comprehension dawn in his eyes.

"Jo... I..."

"Shh. Don't. You and Jess needed that. But I think I need you too. And I think you need me. Think about it, Sam. Not too many people out there are going to understand the hell we've been through." 

"Well... I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do. Now get your sorry ass showered and dressed and take me out for dinner."

"Bossy."

She chuckles as she listens to them bicker and tease. It certainly wasn't the outcome she had intended or expected when she stepped into Jo's body, but she can't deny that it's a bad thing. As much as she still loves Sam and knows that a part of him will always love her, she knows that he needs someone who can be there for him in a way that she no longer can. 

Of course, she still plans to check on him from time to time, but she leaves the room, giving them some privacy and realizes that her visits can become less frequent now that he's in good hands.


End file.
